Two Worlds, One Family
by stefanie437
Summary: Inspired by the Tarzan Soundtrack - "Two Worlds" in particular. Oneshot.


This oneshot is inspired by the Tarzan soundtrack - "Two Worlds" in particular. Major thanks to Katie for the suggestion :)

—

_Put your faith in what you most believe in_  
_two worlds, one family_  
_trust your heart_  
_let fate decide_  
_to guide these lives we see_

"You had to mention that _freak_ school and you had to mention - that _word_ - and you couldn't just hold a normal conversation with Vernon and me!"

"Tuney," Lily struggled to keep her temper at bay. "That school is part of my life and that _word _is MAGIC. I am a witch and we cannot pretend that I'm not every time we see each other."

"No. NO. What you are has never been normal," Petunia snapped. "Those people killed mum and dad because of you - because of what you are. And I can't forgive you for that. I contacted you out of respect for mum and dad, because it's what they would have wanted. But if you're not going to at least make an effort, then I can't imagine this will work."

Lily stared at Petunia, who had her hands folded across her chest and her chin turned up. Vernon stood beside her with his beefy hands pressed to the table and a smug look on his red face. Their dinner lay cold on their plates, abandoned after James' and Vernon's attempts to one-up each other finally came to a head and Vernon bellowed that James was a "low-life bum."

James had moved to leave and was standing by the door, waiting for Lily to follow. She looked at his face, and saw remorse in his features. She looked back to Petunia and saw indifference and rejection.

"I tried everything I could to save them," Lily whispered. "I did, Tuney."

She was standing between two worlds, and she could only choose one.

_Raise your head up_  
_lift high the load_  
_take strength from those who need you_  
_build high the walls_  
_build strong the beams_  
_a new life is waiting_  
_but danger's no stranger here_

Moving into Godric's Hollow was a fresh start. In the months following their departure from Hogwarts, they joined the Order and were thrown even further into a war that they were no where near ready for. The only thing getting her through was having James by her side.

She unpacked with renewed vigor at the thought of James. She hung their wedding photo above the mantle and wished she could live in that moment forever - that day of hope and happiness and love. She smiled and returned to the box she was unpacking, but then her eyes fell on a family photo. Her arms were wrapped around Petunia, and both were smiling. Her chest tightened at the memory and the realization that those days are long gone.

She heard feet behind her and felt James' arms around her waist. She turned to face him and he kissed her gently before pulling her in for a tight hug.

"We're going to have a wonderful life here," he said, determination in is voice. "We're going to make it through this together. I promise you that."

She let his love fill her up and settle in her chest. _We are stronger than this._

_—_

_No words describe a mother's tears__  
__no words can heal a broken heart__  
__the dream is gone__  
__but where there's hope_

Her hands shook with nerves as she tied the package with a large blue bow. It was a baby blanket for her sister - a peace offering. Their situation in the fight against Voldemort had become dire, and she had to reach out to her sister just one more time.

"She's probably going to send it back," her voice wavered.

James squeezed her hand and sighed. "Probably. But it's worth a try, Lil. She's your sister. And I know how much you miss her. And if something were to happen…" he trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

Harry started fussing then, and Lily held her baby tightly to her chest. His warmth was all she needed to feel brave.

When the owl returned later with the unopened package and letter, she cried. She cried for the family she had lost, for the war she was fighting, and for the strength she knew she would need to save her son.

_Somewhere something is calling for you__  
__two worlds, one family__  
__trust your heart__  
__let fate decide__  
__to guide these lives we see _


End file.
